<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in a Verdant Rain Moon by Kassielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622025">Once in a Verdant Rain Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle'>Kassielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, M/M, Slow Dancing, also slightly jealous Hubert, also they're married and madly in love, i just LOVE gift of magi okay, no sacrifices were made tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ferdinand's handwriting seemed usual - sprawling, slopping, with excessive curves for capital letters, and... Hubert looked more attentively at the curves: usually, they were single, but now he found the double curves with their tails looking down here and there. Which looked like a code.</p>
</blockquote>Ferdinand is late from the diplomatic mission and Hubert can't wait to know the reason for it, as they have an anniversary of sorts.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once in a Verdant Rain Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift to <a href="https://twitter.com/rmdrawing">rmdraws</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an apple hanging high up there, sides bloody red and glistening in the soft daylight. A perfect one for Edelgard, one she would probably be glad to receive. He absolutely did not look down as he moved towards the prize holding onto the branches above. He made one small step, and another, and then another one to finally reac-</p><p>With a loud crack, the branch below him crashed.</p><p> </p><p>...Hubert was pushed back to the reality of Ferdinand's room, to the chair creaking under his weight, to the candles melted and the paper on the table dead after serving a pillow to him. The ink was smudged, the top margin of a paper vaguely resembled the beginning of some report. Maybe his face is also a little ink-stained now. Hubert sighed, crumpled the paper and left it in the wastebasket.</p><p>His pocket watch was lying there, hands indicating it's already midnight. Ferdinand's vague "I'll definitely return after dinner" was stretching well into the next day. Only his letter, which he had sent beforehand and where he stated his delay, kept Hubert from mobilizing all of the Enbarr secret police. There was a lampstand not so far away, and so Hubert lit it with a finger snap to reread a letter.</p><p>Ferdinand's handwriting seemed usual - sprawling, slopping, with excessive curves for capital letters, and... Hubert looked more attentively at the curves: usually, they were single, but now he found the double curves with their tails looking down here and there. Which looked like a code. Hubert squinted at them, trying to find any system and smiled as he succeeded several minutes later. The codes Ferdinand created were quite simple and did not hide anything important for the Empire. They rather hid...</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Miss you so </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>...things of importance to Hubert solely.</p><p>He stood up, for his legs were quite dead after long sitting (plus the sleep on the chair). He heard faint steps from behind the wall which could belong to any guard on patrol. But, as steps were getting closer, Hubert recognised the rhythm and hurried to the door. He got there just as the door handle lowered, and he froze in place as Ferdinand opened the door. Candlelight behind Hubert's back wobbled softly, worried by fresh air.</p><p>"Oh, Hubert! I thought you were either sleeping already or withering away in your office!" He was beaming. It took Hubert time to learn to cherish this, and his absolute openness.</p><p>"Did I unsettle you that much?" Hubert looked at him closely. Ferdinand seemed tired after his journey and slightly drenched as if somehow he caught in a drizzle somewhere, and still, he smiled back. One step forward, the leather case on the floor, doors shut behind him, sudden frown gone with a nod - like he forgot something for a moment, - and only then he answered:</p><p>"Just for a moment".</p><p>Ferdinand all but launched himself at Hubert and was held just as tightly, kissed just as greedily, as they touched for the first time in two months.</p><p>"So, what was that in Derdriu that delayed your journey back?" murmured Hubert, running fingers through his hair, and Ferdinand only shook his head, forehead pressed to Hubert's temple. "Or... who was it? Just admit that von Riegan again tried to lure away that one excellent negotiator with a talent for making compromises."</p><p>Ferdinand smiled in his shoulder, "Hey, I asked for any compliments to be written only," and Hubert only snorted indignantly at his words. "A report from your spy again?"</p><p>"As usual, my love."</p><p>Ferdinand sighed quite dramatically and leaned to look at Hubert's face, "Will you ever stop suspecting that everything and everyone is dreaming of stealing me away from you?"</p><p>"It is my job," Hubert kissed him, lightly, and stroked his sides. "Tired, aren't you."</p><p>"Right now, I dream of a bath. I cannot imagine how much time you spent here in the cold, but it will be nice to light the fire. While I was getting here from the stables, the evening that fell upon me felt much colder than I expected it."</p><p>"As you wish, your Excellency Prime Minister."</p><p>Ferdinand just kissed the tip of his nose before going to the bathroom. Hubert checked the fireplace just in case: given the chaos in Ferdinand's room, even if no one was here for two months save from Hubert right now, there could be anything. He lit the fire with the snap of his fingers again and added some wood chips.</p><p> </p><p>When Hubert entered the bathroom, Ferdinand was already soaking in the warm water, eyes closed and back of the head on the edge of the bath. He flickered a tired smile upon hearing Hubert's steps but was otherwise silent. Hubert had all of Ferdinand's astonishing routine memorised, so he didn't have to ask anything now. First, he dismissed his gloves and moved the blue glass bottle from the shelf to the edge of the bath. Then he touched Ferdinand's temples, stroking them lightly, twined his fingers into the damp hair, and started massaging his head careful of not pulling the hair too strong.</p><p>Upon hearing Ferdinand's contented "Mmhm" he poured the liquid from the bottle to his hand and lathered it, his actions precise as if he was hypnotised long ago to wash Ferdinand's hair properly. To make Ferdinand lean into every touch and coax serene sighs from him and get him to obediently turn his head after Hubert's touch and squint against the poured water. Next was the green bottle - take from the shelf, pour, lather, wash away, and for the last was another bottle, blue again but this time wider. It had to wait for a little. Ferdinand didn't waste time and had already splashed clean his arms.</p><p>Hubert helped him to get out of the water and wrapped the towel around his waist. Of course, he used the possibility for a brief hug, for a split second of touching his skin, pink and warm after the bath. Then he took the second towel and started to gingerly dry Ferdinand's hair.</p><p>His protest lacked energy, "I am not weak, nor am I wounded".</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"So are you my lapdog for tonight then?"</p><p>"Only for tonight."</p><p>Hubert was smiling into his shoulder, and he knew that Ferdinand was smiling too. That phrase was used by Hubert not once.</p><p>The last bottle was used only now: Hubert meticulously applied its contents on Ferdinand's hair and then gave him the shirt and pants which Ferdinand used for sleeping.</p><p>"You know, I'm feeling a certain, hm, anticipation," stated Ferdinand as he was caught up in the pant leg and tried to shake off the excessive cloth. "From the moment I returned you have that face... hurray."</p><p>He got dressed at last and continued:</p><p>"You look like you're plotting the inevitable demise of your debate opponent as you have a really nasty ace up your sleeve and just waiting for a right moment to reveal it.“</p><p>"Alas, I was exposed," Hubert covered his lips with his fingertips in faux horror.</p><p>"You'd make a talented actor."</p><p>"Hush, Dorothea might be listening."</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the room, laughing quietly. It was already hot enough there with a fireplace, and Hubert knew he had to discard his jacket. The pocket seemed to be burning from the moment Ferdinand appeared in the doorframe.</p><p>"I know that you really wanted to see the Prince of Flowers, with Dorothea singing," he said quietly as he reached into his pocket. Ferdinand awaited with a quirked up brow as Hubert fished out a small brooch and gave it to Ferdinand.</p><p>Tiger's eye shined warmly, contained in polished metal of similar warm colour as if matching the feeling everyone had upon seeing Ferdinand.</p><p>"Is this some part of their scenic costumes?"</p><p>"Yes. It is even better, though. You must've learned Faith magic, try to use a little of it on the brooch."</p><p>He seemed intrigued as he took the brooch from Hubert's hand. Ferdinand closed his eyes for concentration and frowned for a moment. For a moment, his palms were glowing, and then the orchestra sounds filled the room. It was loud enough to fill the room but quiet enough to keep the palace sleeping.</p><p>"Hubert, that's..."</p><p>"It has been a whole year," Hubert took Ferdinand's hand in his, "and I still cannot believe that you chose to connect your life with me."</p><p>There were a little too many feelings in Ferdinand's eyes as Hubert lifted his head. And it was more than the temperature of the room that made his skin burning. As the music started to resemble a waltz, he coughed and then smiled:</p><p>"Shall we dance then, to honour this event?"</p><p>"Oh, of course, we shall!"</p><p>"First, though..." With a hint of regret, Hubert parted from Ferdinand to undress. Under Ferdinand's eyes, he got rid of his jacket and hung it on the closest chair. He bowed, very courteous despite his informal shirt-and-trousers look, and stretched an open palm to Ferdinand in the invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody was there to reprimand, as their hands weren't held in classy fashion, as Ferdinand was holding Hubert too close, his hands too tight on his waist. They moved, measuring the room by dance steps, by every breath Ferdinand made into Hubert's neck as the music flowed on. They moved, hands moved: up to the shoulders for a ghost of a scratch on the neck. They moved and hands moved: on the small of the back for a quick grope and back on the waist. They moved until the music hushed out, exchanging knowing smiles all the way, and then Ferdinand stopped first, head resting on Hubert's shoulder.</p><p>"It was marvellous. You, you are marvellous. I can't thank you enough," said Ferdinand in a small, hushed voice. Nevertheless, his words beat deep down in Hubert's chest along with his heart and softly clutched it. He had to clear his throat to say:</p><p>"You can cast it more than once."</p><p>"Should have expected that from you. It also makes a nice accessory," Ferdinand placed a soft kiss on his lips. "So, now this night will always come to mind whenever I hear this melody. Was this your plot as well?"</p><p>"It could've been." With that Hubert tried to make his I-eat-kittens-for-breakfast face and only got himself a playful smack on the shoulder. Ferdinand glanced at the door and said, "Wait a second" before retrieving his case.</p><p>Hubert closed his eyes for a moment, trying to measure how tired he really was, and then the next things he saw was the package in front of him, in Ferdinand’s hands: the size of a small book, covered with patterned paper.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"A present, for you. Which delayed my return. Come on, open it."</p><p>Hubert gingerly pulled the paper, trying not to rip it.</p><p>"Is it a book, though? Let me guess, you tried to overdrink von Riegan, and he surrendered only on the last day to give you their best book from the palace library."</p><p>"Hubert."</p><p>He finally got the paper off and stared at another piece of paper. It started with "Kalaha" in Ferdinand's handwriting, and there was also a list of game rules. Hubert didn't even try to hide his smile as he lifted the paper. Under it was a board with recesses, the bigger ones near the edge contained small bags made of transparent cloth. It likely helped to reduce the rattling from the playing pieces.</p><p>"Never heard of such a game."</p><p>"I've been told of a famous Derdriu master, who excels at making such boards. Had to wait until he got the wood he needed. And also the pieces," Ferdinand was beaming again as he continued, "the last of them were blown out of glass right on the morning of my departure. If only you could see how their glass masters work, Hubert, such a delight for..."</p><p>Hubert interrupted him with an almost bear hug and closed his eyes when Ferdinand returned the move with equal intensity.</p><p>"I can't convey how grateful I am to have you. You know, sometimes I think that we are a perfect match."</p><p>Someone suppressed a yawn. Definitely not Hubert.</p><p>"It also seems we really need to sleep," answered Ferdinand and then sighed as Huber twined his fingers into his hair. "I would prefer to continue all of this in much informal tone in the morning."</p><p>Hubert was ready to let him go and weakened the hug, but Ferdinand still managed to grab the small of his back and squeeze.</p><p>"Ah, those tones."</p><p>"Indeed," Ferdinand squeezed him once more and stepped away. "In the morning."</p><p>"What, right before the morning meeting?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>They were near the bed now, and weariness sank in for both of them, as they almost fell on the bed not bothering to undress for sleep.</p><p>"Please don't tell me you think of a dawn."</p><p>"A bit later, I promise," smiled Ferdinand as he was the first to lie down on the pillow. Hubert watched him for a while, as Ferdinand was settling under the thin blanket they used at the end of summer, as his face relaxed, and then he was rudely tugged by the elbow. He fell face down onto Ferdinand's chest; a gentle hug and a steady heartbeat served as a lullaby to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um, okay, so i'm actually nervous to post this as original text was in Russian and I tried my best to convey things ;; also neither played the game nor watched it, so please judge me gently if anything is amiss ;^;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>